


锤基】最后的神（一发完 HE）

by MissTREE



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: M/M, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE
Summary: 无限战争完结之后的事，有生子情节





	锤基】最后的神（一发完 HE）

与灭霸的战争已经过去3年，复仇者们成功地找到了那千万分之一的方法打败了灭霸。当然，代价也足够惨重。托尼和史蒂夫的身体损伤严重超过负荷，现在已经不能再穿盔甲上战场；班纳在最后的决战中阵亡，谁能想到灭霸连绿巨人的身体都能毁灭。还有不计其数的瓦坎达士兵和地球防卫军队。所幸的是被灭霸响指消除的人们在空间和时间宝石的力量下回来了，但是被灭霸亲手杀死的邪神洛基、幻视、卡魔拉却永远地留在了过去。

阿斯加德当初逃出去的人民至今没有找到，当初索尔和大部分战力留下对付灭霸，瓦尔基里带着一部分人民做逃生舱离开，但是现在却完全没有他们的踪影。银护这三年来也有协助寻找，但只是偶尔发现几具阿斯加德人的尸体。

索尔不止一次从噩梦中醒来，每次都是梦见洛基被灭霸掐死的那一幕，最后自己抱着弟弟冰冷的身体在爆炸声中昏迷过去。  
从冰箱里拿了一罐啤酒，中庭的酒喝不惯，索尔很怀念阿斯加德的蜜酒，不同季节酿造的蜜酒都有其应季的特有的花蜜香味。范达尔能用蜜酒勾搭到大把大把的女神；沃斯塔格虽然看起来粗犷，但是他是最擅长品酒的专家；霍根平时沉默寡言，对酒也不挑剔，给他什么都喝；希芙和弗丽嘉都喜欢苹果酒；奥丁只喝葡萄酒……葡萄……洛基也最喜欢葡萄……洛基……  
啤酒才喝了一口，索尔就已经想了这么多，中庭人说“当你开始回忆的时候就表示你已经老了”，索尔苦笑，我才1500岁，怎么能说老，我还有上万年的寿命。  
索尔又呷了一口啤酒，回想起遇到灭霸前的那个夜晚，家园的毁灭让他和洛基更坚固了对方在自己生命里的地位，那晚他们像两条搁浅的鱼，在舰长舱的床上纠缠在一起。索尔记得那天二人的情绪突然爆发，封藏千年的不伦之爱在那天彻底浮出水面，他是如何把洛基压在身下，如何一次又一次地索要对方，洛基毫无保留地向他打开身体任他索取。最后直到二人精疲力尽相拥而眠，他在洛基耳边一遍又一遍说爱他，洛基的眼泪滴在他的胸口。然而这一切才过去不到一天……他甚至来不及说再见。才经历过家园的破灭，紧接着又迎来人民的死亡。  
索尔现在甚至想回去已经毁灭的阿斯加德见他那个能一手捏爆妙尔尼尔的姐姐，他可以帮她再次打败苏尔特尔，哪怕最后会死在海拉手下，可是这种愿望也无法实现。  
长夜漫漫，索尔每次从梦中醒来都会回忆一遍从前的事，越是想遗忘越是记得更深。然后就是捏着啤酒罐坐在飘窗上看着外面的星空，等待黎明的到来。

托尼和史蒂夫不能再战斗以后在复仇者联盟专心地做起了指挥者的工作，新的复仇者还没有培养出来，现在外出的任务都由索尔、彼得、娜塔莎、克林特、猎鹰去做。  
“嗨，火箭，最近怎么样？”托尼打开了和银护小队的通讯界面。  
“不怎么样。”火箭正坐在座位上整理新收集到的新奇宝贝。  
“旺达呢？她现在适应了吗？”旺达在两年前加入了银护小队。  
“很不错，真是个聪明的小女巫，我们爱死她了。”  
“那……”  
“没有，我知道你想问什么，我们已经很久没有看到任何阿斯加德的东西了，你知道，星际海盗很多，大多数吃人不吐骨头。”  
“哎……”  
“索尔现在还是那样？”  
托尼耸耸肩膀表示默认，火箭看到他的反应后两只耳朵也耷拉下来，索尔在他心里有很高的地位，像神明一般，如今他的天神变成这样他也很伤心。无限战争以后索尔也和他们一起在宇宙中寻找过幸存的阿斯加德人，但是一无所获。  
托尼试着给索尔进行心理治疗，比如转移他的注意力。有一次带他去酒吧，后面给他安排了好几个美艳女郎，然后被美女簇拥的索尔只是盯着旁边桌的一个黑发碧眼的姑娘看了几分钟就睡着了。神的生命很长，可能恢复期也很长……吧。  
“索尔的状况……可能不太好。”托尼还是说出了自己的担忧。  
他们都知道索尔在期待上天会留给他一点东西，哪怕只剩一个阿斯加德人，不然他这一生都会在自责和愧疚中度过。

索尔时不时会一个人去艾崔那里，那是唯一能理解他和他状况相同的人了。  
虽然星核上次在索尔的帮助下重新点燃过，但是现在也熄灭了，只有艾崔一人实在很难维持整个星核，所以干脆让它熄灭，反正也不会有人需要他锻造武器，他也没有工匠。现在的瓦特阿尔海姆没有一点光亮，冷冰冰的没有一点生气。

这次索尔到的时候艾崔正守在星核边，点着一盏小油灯，两眼放空不知道在想什么。  
索尔带了新的酒来，艾崔喝了一口就嫌弃地放下了杯子。  
“还是你们阿斯加德的蜜酒好。”  
“不要这么挑剔。”  
“我第一次见你的时候你才这么大。”艾崔两手比了个大小。  
“是嘛，我已经不太记得清了。”  
“奥丁当年是多么强大啊，全九界对他俯首称臣。”  
索尔垂下了眼睑：“抱歉，我不是一个合格的王。”  
艾崔没有再说话，只是拿起刚刚放下的杯子浅浅呷了一口，他知道他的话又让索尔陷入回忆。  
索尔回忆起了曾经来这里给军队锻造武器的事，想起了年少时和洛基、范达尔他们在一起的时光。小时候他和洛基整天黏在一起，一起上课，一起回闪电宫，那时候洛基还没有自己单独的宫殿，所以都是睡在闪电宫。索尔从小精通各种武器的打斗，在语言方面也颇有天赋；洛基则精通各种魔法，小时候变成蛇和青蛙作弄索尔，长大点甚至变成女人去挑逗他的兄长。即使后来被流放地球，被洛基骗去收集无限宝石，被海拉逼得毁灭阿斯加德，那些他都能承受。只是现在，他什么都没有了，一夜之间亲朋好友、家园人民都没有了。他再强大又有什么用，没有可以守护的东西，要这力量有何用。中庭人的生命转瞬即逝，他觉得多眨几下眼睛托尼他们就已经死了，所以他慢慢地越来越不愿意去地球，他不愿再看到朋友们在眼前死去。

“旺达，怎么样？很枯燥对吗？”星爵走到室内甲板上，旺达正在站岗。  
“不会，我已经习惯了，没有状况不是最好的吗？”旺达摘下头上的探测仪器。  
“也是，我可不想再经历什么了，希望一切和平。”星爵拿起望远镜朝四周扫了一圈。  
“下一个补给点还有多久？”  
“还有……”  
“嗯？”  
“慢着……那是？”星爵扔掉望远镜戴上探测器。  
“怎么了？有危险?”旺达很少见到星爵有这种表情，于是自己也戴上了探测器，在看清楚前方的情况以后慢慢地坐下了。  
二人沉默了几分钟。  
“告诉索尔吗？”旺达先问。  
星爵抓了抓头发：“先告诉托尼吧，让他去转达。”

索尔收到通知的以后就迫不及待地回了复仇者大厦，托尼、史蒂夫、奇异博士、娜塔莎都在。  
“托尼，你说的是真的吗？在哪里！？”索尔直接越过办公桌抓着托尼的肩膀。  
“轻一点伙计，我的身体不如以前了，你会捏死我的。”被雷神的手压住的感觉确实很不好，托尼直接表达了自己的不满。  
“哦……抱歉……”索尔放开手向后退了一步，“那你现在能告诉我了吗？”  
“索尔……你要有心理准备。”娜塔莎慢慢地走近。  
“还有什么是我接受不了的吗？”  
“索尔……我知道，你这几年一直在找幸存的阿斯加德人的下落，但是，有的时候，不是什么事都很顺利。”  
“我知道。”索尔眼里的光慢慢暗了下去，他已经猜到结果。  
“银护小队八小时前在一个星云边发现了大片的飞船残骸，还伴随着很多尸体，就船体和尸体服装特征来说，很像阿斯加德人。”史蒂夫把银护小队发来的图片投影到墙上。  
“星爵和旺达他们还在搜索，有消息会及时发过来的。”  
然而索尔已经管不了那么多，召唤来风暴战斧以后就从窗外飞了出去。

索尔此刻庆幸自己是神族，不用穿宇航服也能在太空自由行动，也不用担心呼吸的问题。一口气从地球飞到了银护小队发现的那个地方。  
四周都飘散着飞船残骸，确实是从自己飞船里逃出来的逃生舱，尸体也没有错，全是阿斯加德人。

所有的光都在瞬间熄灭。

雷神在太空里可以不需要呼吸，但是他现在觉得呼吸很困难，他想哭，但是哭不出来。

海拉的降临没有让索尔来得及悼念已故的好友，他甚至不知道范达尔、沃斯塔格和霍根是怎么死在海拉手上的；还有希芙，他还打算去寻找她，告诉她他们在萨卡找到了一个瓦尔基里；国土的毁灭刚刚结束本以为已经逃出生天，还没从和洛基互相表明心意的喜悦中回神过来瞬间又迎来了子民的惨灭。他真是一个不合格的国王，也不配当哥哥，他什么都没有保护到。现在所有的一切都涌了上来，他承受不住了。

银护小队特意和他拉开了一段距离，让他一个人静静。

不知道过了多久，索尔从巨大的痛苦中回过神来，他在右手聚集起神力，走向阿斯加德人的尸体，被他抚摸过的尸体最后都化成荧光粉尘飘走。

“看来阿斯加德人的骨头也和我们一样会有鬼火。”星爵试图让气氛轻松点，但是并没有什么用。大家都在安静地看着眼前这个年轻的神王一具一具地安葬自己子民为他们送别。  
“I am groot.”格鲁特连游戏机都不玩了，火箭走到旁边拍拍他的肩膀。

还剩最后一具，索尔看着这张不算熟悉的面孔，是个中年的妇女，脖子不知道被什么撕开了。他抱住了这具尸体，轻轻地说了一句“对不起”，然后右手放出神力，怀里的妇女瞬间变成了绿幽幽的星辰飘散开去。  
最后所有的粉尘聚集成一股，在索尔身边饶了两圈以后向四周散开去。  
“对不起……对不起……”看着漫天的粉尘，索尔不断地重复着这句话。  
一切都结束了，万年的时间太长，我一刻也不想待下去。  
索尔的双手再次凝聚起了神力，但这次他的目标是自己。  
“火箭！快！拿炮轰他！”星爵看出了索尔的意图，反正轰一炮肯定不会死，但是他这两巴掌下去必死无疑。  
火箭很快也发现了雷神的不对劲，想都不想抬手就按下了旁边的导弹发射按钮。

“轰——！！”强大的冲击力把索尔弹出老远，火箭立即开着飞船跟上去。

这时出现在银护眼前的是一艘不小的金绿配色的飞船，索尔被撞到了飞船前方的玻璃上，就像三年前他们捡到索尔那次。  
索尔费力地睁开眼睛，透过窗户看到了里面的人，瓦尔基里坐在驾驶座上，周围有一圈人，都是阿斯加德的人民。  
银护小队也睁大了眼睛，眼前这艘飞船的船体上印着金色的ASGARD几个字母，他们使劲敲打着自己的飞船玻璃对着索尔大喊：“雷神！醒醒！你的子民还在！快看！”好吧，太空里不能传声。

索尔被炸的脑袋有点晕，眼前不停地冒着星星，但是他还是看清了眼前的一切，虽然不敢相信，但这不是幻觉，瓦尔基里坐在驾驶座上不知所措，可是旁边的人们都在擦眼泪。

“额，当时的转移魔法出了点问题，我们自己都不知道被传送到哪里了，光找路回来就花了不少时间，而且到处都是灭霸的部队，和他们周旋也花了很多时间。”  
索尔擦掉眼泪，像个孩子一样笑了出来。  
“一路上都是星际海盗，虽然伤亡不少，但还是幸存了大半。”瓦尔基里还是拎着一大瓶酒。  
“你要知道，那天都怪你，王后那时候的状态不好，魔法没有掌控准确，所以造成了空间错乱。”Korg接着补充，“你知道灭霸的部队有多可怕吗？你知道星际海盗有多残忍吗？”  
索尔都不太听的进他们说什么，一下子大力抱住Korg和瓦尔基里，差点又哭起来。

穿着墨绿色皮甲的人出现在视角，乌黑的头发梳到脑后，那双无数次出现在他梦里的碧绿的眼睛。  
这个小骗子！

碧眼的大魔法师嘴角扬起。

“Hello,brother！”  
“Shut up!”

尾声

托尼收到银护的消息时非常担心，毕竟地球目前的老龄化十分严重，很多国家为了增加人口已经采取了非常极端的手段，比如强行分配子宫、大幅度提高丁克和单身税款、有的甚至还会被判刑，现在再接收这批寿命长达千年的老人家情况就更严重了。

但是最后索尔他们没有去地球，而是去瓦特阿尔海姆在艾崔那里安了家，大家一起重新燃起了星核，艾崔也乐意接受这群新的子民，他比奥丁年轻很多，有足够的时间再培养出合格的工匠。

索尔依然会去地球帮他的朋友们对抗敌人，也会帮助银护小队保卫星系的安全，有时候还能捡回几个在无限战争中失去家园的人，他们的星球正在建设，很缺人，幸存的精灵国在躲过风头之后也来提供了帮助，甚至有约顿海姆的巨人加入了进来。

艾崔终于承认了索尔是个勉强合格并且还有上升空间的国王，于是他潜心于工匠培养——他不想让矮人族的手艺失传，索尔保卫家园，洛基反而成了星球的实际管理者。

索尔没有想到的是摩迪和耶梦加得，他和洛基在飞船上的那疯狂的一夜让洛基怀上了这两个孩子，加上要变出能骗过灭霸的幻影分身消耗了大量法力，所以导致他第二天魔法掌控出了严重问题，把逃生舱传送到了不知名而且很远的地方。

洛基午睡醒来看到索尔正在阳台上晒太阳，他舒了口气，刚刚居然梦到了几十年前雷神准备自戕的那幕，真不知敢想象那天如果他们再晚来几分钟会怎么样。  
“这段时间你怎么都不出去找你的中庭朋友了？”  
见洛基醒了索尔马上迎上去扶人过来坐到自己旁边，然后撑起太阳伞。  
“我让瓦尔基里带着摩迪和耶梦加得去了。”说着把手臂和靠枕放到洛基后面让他好靠着，“这次我要寸步不离地守着你。”  
“是吗？我有点期待铁罐和大盾两位先生，哦不，两位老大爷头疼的样子了。”洛基坏笑着缩进了兄长怀里。  
“放心，娜塔莎奶奶能管住他们。”索尔搂紧了怀里的人，大手覆上他微微隆起的肚子，“怀孕不要想那么多，想想给宝宝取什么名字吧。”

END


End file.
